Dance of Fire and Leaf
by Dimunda
Summary: Tsubato stood before Kyuubi, a smirk curling her lips. "Well, lookie here," she mocked, "a little fox" Naruto growled, his eyes burning red. He looked into Ammy's now coal black eyes. "Fight me, Tsubato!" Naruto yelled. "With pleasure, Kyuubi" R


A/N: Ugh I gotta stop writing new stories

A/N: Ugh I gotta stop writing new stories. (Sniffle) I'm sorry, I'm trying, but I don't have the inspiration to write my other stories at the moment. Here's a story though that's been inspired by Imperfection by Skillet. I watched an AMV with this song and it got me inspired. This story will not follow the series exactly. For example, Ino will not be in it. XP I hate her. You'll see what I mean soooon! :D

12 ½ years ago

"We can't keep them apart forever!" a young chunin yelled, "They're too strong!"

"We have to try until the Fourth Hokage comes! Just hold them off for a little longer!" another yelled.

A tree crashed, a large green tail slammed into it. The ninjas looked up, eyes widened.

Above, two demons fought. One was the Kyuubi. The other was an eight tailed, emerald green wolf. On the back of its neck was a giant brown paw print. Its eyes were as dark as coal.

The green wolf bared its blood covered teeth at Kyuubi. Kyuubi growled deeply. It slashed a claw at the giant wolf. The wolf dodged and opened its mouth. A large stream of water shot at Kyuubi. The nine tailed fox barely dodged it, causing the water to create a giant crater in the ground, trees falling.

"Keep Kyuubi back! Try and keep Tsubato back as well!" a kunoichi yelled.

Tsubato, the green wolf, flung a large tail at Kyuubi. Kyuubi snapped its teeth, catching the tail in its mouth. It bit down hard, blood seeping through the tail. Tsubato howled in pain. It growled, flinging another tail, this time hitting Kyuubi back causing him to release her tail.

"We can't take much more of this!" a ninja yelled, "If this continues, soon they'll reach the village and destroy it!"

"Wait!" a voice yelled, "There's the Fourth!"

A giant toad jumped, landing on the ground. On top of its head was a spiked, blonde haired man.

Kyuubi and Tsubato ceased their fighting. They looked at the man and growled deeply. The man narrowed his eyebrows. He moved his hands quickly, creating hand seals.

Tsubato roared, sending wind towards him. The giant toad smirked and jumped high into the air. Tsubato smirked as well. One of Tsubato's tails grabbed the giant toad.

"Shit," the toad grumbled.

Tsubato then flung it far from herself and Kyuubi.

The man embraced himself for impact. The toad skidded, causing trees to fall.

"Yodaime-sama!" a ninja cried.

The blonde haired man looked at the ninja. He smiled.

"I am fine," the Yodaime said calmly.

The Yodaime looked back up at Kyuubi and Tsubato. They were at least a mile apart, but they were both looking at the Hokage, growling deeply.

They Yodaime knew what he must do, but he wondered: Who would be the other?

He placed his hands together and disappeared. Kyuubi and Tsubato roared angrily. Hearing the other, they turned to each other and began their fight once more.

The Yodaime reappeared in a candle lit room. He looked down at a woman with long red hair. She was panting heavily, her eyelids half way opened. In her arms close to her chest, were two small babies in white silky blankets. One was a boy, his sun blonde hair and ocean blue eyes glimmering in the candles' lights. The other was a girl, much smaller then the tiny boy. Her hair was strawberry blonde, her eyes ocean blue.

The boy was crying as the baby lied there. She looked up at Minato and stared into his eyes. Minato stared back into her eyes, looking deeply into them, as if he was looking for something.

"M-Minato….," a weak voice called.

The Yodaime snapped out of his thoughts. He looked down to see the panting woman looking at him. He knelt down and stroked her cheek.

"Hai?" he asked.

She stared at him.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" the woman asked weakly, her breathing becoming ragged.

The Yodaime tensed greatly. She smiled weakly.

"I thought I was…," she whispered quietly.

He saw her arms gently tighten around the two babies.

"Minato?" a voice asked.

The Yodaime looked up and saw two ninjas he had avoided most of the fight.

"Jiraiya-sensei….Sarutobe-sama," the Yodaime said.

Jiraiya held up a folded piece of paper, looking at the Yodaime slightly confused.

"What is this, Minato?" he asked.

The Yodaime looked down at the panting woman, her eyes closed. The babies eyes were both closed, their tiny bodies curled up to the woman's chest.

The Yodaime bent down and held the woman and the children.

He looked down at them.

"…..My will, Jiraiya-sensei….this is all ending now," he whispered.

Jiraiya's eyes widened.

"You aren't! Minato, you'll die! Besides, you'll only seal one! You need _two _to seal _two. _Who are the hosts going to be?!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Shh, Jiraiya-sensei," the Yodaime whispered.

He stroked the boy's cheek, who stirred slightly. He then stroked the girl's cheek. He felt her lean slightly towards him.

"His name is Naruto…and her name shall be Amaterasu," he said, staring at the two children.

Jiraiya and Sarutobe's eyes widened.

Before they could stop him, the Yodaime whispered, "I'm going to end my wife's suffering and sacrifice myself. It is for Konoha." And disappeared.

Jiraiya held the two children in his arms. He looked down at them, their crying heard.

The boy's sweet, gentle face was covered in tears, whisker like marks on his cheeks. He looked at the girl. She had the same whisker like marks on her cheek, but her ears….were pointed like a wolf's.

Sarutobe paced back and forth the Hokage's tower. He sighed, grief hidden.

"So…Naruto has Kyuubi and Amaterasu has Tsubato?" he asked quietly.

Jiraiya tensed, gently holding the children.

"…Hai," Jiraiya whispered.

Sarutobe nodded his head.

"There's not much we can do," Sarutobe said, "So many orphans after this, but those two…they will be hunted and killed if left in an orphanage for what they hold."

Sarutobe picked up the piece of paper that Jiraiya held.

"The Yodaime asked the village to see them as heroes…," he whispered, "Then we can try to make them see them that way."

Jiraiya looked angrily at the third.

"And you think that these villagers will listen?!" he yelled, "They are so blinded by hatred, they will only see these children as monsters for nothing they could do! It was not their choice for their father to sacrifice himself and their mother to become demon hosts!"

Sarutobe looked at Jiraiya.

"I have faith in my villagers, Jiraiya," he said calmly.

Jiraiya glared at him, his body tensed. He then sighed softly.

A cloud entered the room and four ninjas appeared. One with black hair, one with purple, one with spiked hair, who was smoking a cigarette, and the last one had spiked silver hair, a mask hiding his left eye.

Sarutobe looked at them and smiled slightly.

"Ah, Gai, Anko, Kakashi, and Asuma," he said, "thank you for coming. I have an important matter to discuss."

They were silent, their eyes looking at the Hokage worriedly.

"As you know, these two children in Jiraiya's arms are the Yodaime's children," Sarutobe said.

They only nodded their heads, silent.

Sarutobe continued, "They also hold demons. The boy, the Kyuubi, and the girl, the Tsubato."

Their eyes widened and they tensed.

The girl's eyes opened up. They then formed tears and she began to cry softly. The ninjas backed away, a kunai slipped in Anko's.

"Are you four blinded by hate as well?" Sarutobe asked.

He walked to Jiraiya and gently cradled the girl in his arms.

"Shh, Amaterasu," he whispered, gently rocking the baby.

Amaterasu sniffled softly, her crying becoming quiet. Sarutobe smiled softly at the face. He then looked up at the four ninjas.

"Kakashi, will you come here?" Sarutobe asked.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said, and walked to the Hokage.

Sarutobe smiled and held out Amaterasu.

"Will you hold her for me?" he asked.

Kakashi tensed but nodded his head.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said.

He looked at the baby. He took her from Sarutobe's arms and held her. He looked down at her face and she looked up at his. Kakashi smiled softly through his mask. His eyes then widened. Did Amaterasu just smile back?

Sarutobe chuckled. He then took Naruto from Jiraiya's arms and called Gai.

Gai held Naruto gently.

Amaterasu then began to cry softly. Kakashi's eyes widened as he tried to gently hush the baby.

Anko's eyes rolled. She walked to Kakashi.

"Give her to me," she said, taking Amaterasu from Kakashi.

She began to gently bounce the baby. Amaterasu sniffled and stopped crying. Both Amaterasu and Naruto yawned softly, their eyes drooping. They then closed as they began to breathe evenly.

Anko and Guy looked down at the babies. Smiles curled their lips.

"Are these children that you hold demons?" Sarutobe asked.

They were silent, knowing the Hokage was smart and had already figured what they would say.

He smiled to himself.

"If only we could get every villager to agree," he whispered, his smile disappearing.

The ninjas stayed silent, Anko holding Amaterasu tighter but gently.

"They did nothing," Anko whispered.

Sarutobe sighed.

"True as that may be, I cannot force the villagers to think so as well," he said, "They are consumed by their loses to think it is these children's fault."

They were all silent.

"That is why they need someone to look after them for a few years," Sarutobe said, "And the fact that they hold the demons responsible…no one will take them."

Kakashi stepped forward and said, "I will take them. They are my sensei's children. I owe him that much to protect his children."

Sarutobe smiled warmly.

"No," Jiraiya said.

They looked to see Jiraiya leaning against a wall, looking at the floor.

"I've decided a while back I would take care of them," he said, looking up. "He was my student, my pupil. I…I think he wanted me to take them."

Jiraiya walked to Anko and gently took Amaterasu from her arms. He then walked to Gai and took Naruto from his arms. Jiraiya looked down at the sleeping children. Amaterasu stirred, curling up to Jiraiya's chest, breathing evenly. Jiraiya couldn't help but smile.

"You will only need to keep them till age five," Sarutobe said, "I will make arrangements for then."

Jiraiya nodded his head slowly, looking down at the children.

"They have done nothing," he whispered, "Yet…they will be hated…Hated for something they didn't do."

"I know," Sarutobe said.

Jiraiya looked up at the Hokage.

"What are the effects of them being Jinchuriki?" Jiraiya asked.

Sarutobe sighed and sat in a chair by his desk. He folded his hands and laid his chin on top.

"I do not know," Sarutobe said, "We will only have to wait to find out."

Jiraiya sighed. He looked down at the curled up children. He held them tightly.

"Don't worry, little ones," he whispered, "I'll protect you."

A/N: lol I know. The ending of this chapter is sappy. It will get better. This is only the prologue. Next chapter will be based 12 ½ years later. :3 I hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
